


Creating Mischief

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Mask (1994), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel gets bored things tend to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Mischief

“What…in the Nine Realms is _that_?”

Loki shudders when he hears _it_ laugh and bounce energetically around him. He can’t stop but feel the need to destroy the annoying creature and he might have if Gabriel hadn’t opened his mouth.

“This? Just a little something I whipped up to make things interesting.”

“Interesting?”

The angel isn’t listening anymore; he’s too busy playing with his creation. Loki sighs as his friend patiently shows the _thing_ how to speak and will objects from thin air. The god will admit it is somewhat impressive but the green face is a bit much.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had bouncing around for awhile now. This might have a second chapter but I'm still debating.


End file.
